Valentine's Day
by xxxshikonxxx
Summary: Valentine's Day has come and Kagome wents to her time to make chocolate. But what happens with one special piece?


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!**

-"See ya! I'm going back!" Kagome said to her friends, ready to get out of the small hut that belonged to Kaede.

-"Good bye, Kagome-chan. We will be waiting for you right at Kaede's. And don't worry about Inuyasha; we will keep him away from the well as much as we can."

-"Thanks, Sango-chan, be careful he might-"

-"Get back here, wench! You're not going anywhere until we find the Jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled from a kilometer away, his demonic vision seeing her perfectly.

_-"Here we go again…"_ Kagome sighed.

-"Bye!" she said again and began to run to the well.

Sango sighed and shook her head as she took off, as a red blur went after her.

Kagome's feet took the road to the wooden well, running as fast as she could, the new burst of adrenaline taking her almost in front of the well. But before she could reach it, Inuyasha leaped in front of her.

-"I said: **you're not going anywhere, wench!**" Inuyasha yelled in her face, blocking her way home.

-"I've got to go, Inuyasha! It has been almost a month that I've been here, and I want to see my family! And I want to be at school in two days, for Valentine's Day! And there will be no demonic power in your body, or this world, or galaxy, or universe that will stop me from leaving!"

-"NO YOU WO-!"

-"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT BOY!!!**"

Inuyasha's face went in the dirt, going deeper as "the word" left Kagome's mouth. When the last dreaded word left her mouth, Inuyasha was already in a five inch hole.

-"You wench… Why did you that for?! I just wanted you to stay!" he realized what he had said and "corrected" himself. "I mean…to look for the Shards!"

-"I already know that! But I still need to go. We're out of ramen and other stuff…but I'll be back."_ "It's not like I'm leaving for good, shesh!" _she thought_. _"And in a few days there will be Valentine's Day, so I can't stay!"

"What the hell is Val-n-teens Day anyway?" he said as he scratched his head in curiosity and looking at her with his cute puppy eyes that she loved so much.

She tried to surpass a giggle and answered:

-"It's a holiday from my time, where you celebrate and appreciate the ones you love. It is on the 14th of February when the girls give a gift to the boys, which is chocolate most of the time, but it can be other things too, bought or self-made. But one thing's for sure, it has to come from the heart. It is also the holiday for the love couples." She felt a blush cover her face as she said that.

-"So you've got to make something for the boys in that school of yours?" he tried not to growl at the thought of a swarm of boys around _**his **_Kagome.

-"Yeah, I will try to make some home made chocolate for them. But only for the ones in my class. I'm not a chocolate factory, you know." She giggled.

-"Keh! Do what you want! Go to your little holiday or whatever…but if you're late or anything, I'm coming after you."

-"Yes, SIR!" she did an army salute.

She went to the well, but before she jumped she said:

-"If you want, you can come."

-"Nah…I'll bore myself to death. And if Souta caches me, I'll never get out alive," he growled.

Kagome giggled.

-"You're his hero, what of it?"

-"Keh!"

-"Well…my offer is still active. Bye."

And with that, she was gone. Inuyasha walked beside the well and looked inside it. All that he could see was dirt and bones.

-"She's gone," he sighed. "Might as well wait for her near Goshinboku."

With that he went to the sacred tree.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-"AGH! What's taking so long!" Inuyasha shouted.

It was just two days, and he was already boiling in his own juice. He felt like a part of him was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

-"_Is it because Kagome left? Will she come back? Should I go after her? " _He shook his head. "Of course she'll come back! That wench has to find the Jewel Shards! It was all her fault in the first place that the Shikon no Tama was broken! Because of her we are in this! Because of her… "

But his words stopped in his throat as memories began to swirl in his mind. Because of her he was now alive, free from the spell that bounded him to the Sacred Tree for 50 years. She was the one who saved him from death for numerous of times. She was the one that, besides his mother, had cried for him and loved him as a hanyou. She always had been beside him in good and in bad. He sighed.

-"What am I sighing for?!" he said to himself. "It's not like I miss her!"

_*__-"…my offer is still active…"*_ he remembered what Kagome told him.

He climbed down from Goshinboku and ran to the well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Modern Era, Kagome was in the process of making the home-made chocolate.

-"Mama! Where is the cocoa?" she asked as she searched through the closet.

-"It's in the cupboard next to the flower!" her mother said from the living-room.

-"Thanks!" After a minute… "Mama! Where is the milk?"

-"I think we're out of it!"

-"Aw, man!"

-"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll go and buy some more. You really used a lot for those chocolates."

-"Yeah, they're for my boy friends from school." she spelled it word by word.

-"But," her mother added. "Didn't you make one for Inuyasha as well?"

-"Well…I…Um…" she blushed. That was the single answer her mother wanted.

-"Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure he will like it. Where is it?

-"It's in the fridge now. I forgot! I must do the writing on it now!"

Her mother giggled. Aw, to be in love…and on Valentine's Day too. She took her purse and headed out the door.

-"I'll be going now."

-"Okay!" Kagome said as she began to write something on Inuyasha's Special Chocolate.

After she finished, she looked at her masterpiece with pride.

-"Not to bad, if I can say so myself. I just hope he likes it."

As she wanted to wipe her forehead, she realized that she was a total mess…she had chocolate all over her.

-"Better go and take a bath. I will do the rest when Mama returns with the milk."

With that she left the kitchen and went straight to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha emerged from the well and realized that he arrived in Kagome's time by the polluted smell that his sensitive nose picked up. He went over the shrine's land but stopped when he smelled a sweet smell.

-"What's that smell?" he knew he had smelled that before but he didn't remember when.

He didn't take the usual way through Kagome's dorm window, going through the back door, through the kitchen. When he entered, the smell got stronger. Then he remembered what Kagome said:

_*-"_I_ will try to make some home made chocolate for the boys in my class…"*_

So maybe this was the smell of that chocolate thing she was saying she's going to make. The smell almost made his mouth water…and to think that she made it just for the boys in her class! He growled. Didn't she realize that he was also a boy?! Or…she saw him just like a filthy hanyou? He shook his head. She didn't think about him that way! She said that it didn't matter to her! But why did she make the chocolates just for those guys?! Didn't she lov…like him like she liked those guys?!

Then he saw a piece of something brown on the table, on a piece of something shiny (aluminum foil), and from the smell he realized that it was chocolate. And it was a big piece too. He looked around to see if there's someone looking, and with a single swish, he took that piece of chocolate.

_-"I don't care for whom that stupid wench made this but she doesn't get away without me having one of those too!__ Even if I have to steal them!" _

But the strong smell of chocolate dulled his smell…

-"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" Kagome said as she entered the room.

-"I…Um…" Inuyasha stammered. _"Think about something, stupid!"_ his mind yelled at him. "You said I could come, wench!"

-"Oh, yeah! I was so busy that I forgot!" she remembered bopping herself slightly on the head.

-"So…what have you been up to?" he said crossing his arms gently, as not to break the piece of chocolate that was in his "pocket".

-"Well…the most part of my chocolates is in the fridge…so by tonight I will finish if my Mom comes back with the milk. You can stay and wait…If you like, I will let you lick the bowl," she giggled.

-"Keh! Waiting?! I don't have time for this! We have to look for the Shards, remember?!"

-"Yeah, yeah…but when I finish school tomorrow, we'll go back. I promise."

-"Fine…I better get going. No more than tomorrow, wench!"

Inuyasha went to the door, hoping that he wouldn't get caught, but then he heard Kagome's scream.

-"WHERE IS IT?!!!"

Inuyasha turned around.

-"What is it wench?"

-"The piece of chocolate that was on the table!"

Inuyasha twitch. He didn't want to be there right now.

-"H-How should I know?" he nervously said while turning away, but Kagome stopped him by pulling his hair.

-"Tell me Inuyasha you didn't take it!" she was blushing madly.

Inuyasha almost twitched but maintaining his rough appearance.

-"Why should I take your stupid piece of chocolate?! It was for your guys at school, wasn't it? It wasn't for me, so why would I take it!? I don't care about some fucking piece of chocolate!" he shouted much roughly that he wanted to, but the idea of _**his**_ Kagome being in the middle of other guys made his blood boil.

Kagome flinched from his tone of voice. Inuyasha keh-ed and left through the door, leaving her alone. Seeing him in such anger and knowing that someone stole **his** chocolate made tears to come to her eyes. But what really made her sad was the fact that he didn't want a piece of her home-made chocolate.

-"Inuyasha, you fool…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Sengoku Era, on one of the branches of Goshinboku…

-"Keh! What's with that wench?! Making such a fuss about one stupid piece of chocolate!" he said as he searched in his "pocket" for the said thing. "She's got a lot more for those guys at her school thing! Why would she make such a fuss about this…?"

He trailed off as he pulled the piece of chocolate out and his cheeks heated when he saw what was written on the piece of dark chocolate with white chocolate: "I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA"

_*-" Valentine's Day is a holiday from my time, where you celebrate and appreciate the ones you love…"*_

Inuyasha's ears dropped on his head. How could he be such a stupid, idiotic, egoistic fool!? Thinking that Kagome would forget him! She never forgets when it comes for the ones she cared! And she really cared about him! That's why she cares about his safety, his feelings? She doesn't want him to suffer anymore. She wants him to be happy, to smile and enjoy his life, not to live miserably or end it in a foolish battle. He felt a stab in his chest when he remembered what bad words he had told her. She really must be mad at him now. He really had to make up for it. But how?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha spent yesterday afternoon beating his head just to find something that will make Kagome forgive him, but nothing came to mind. He didn't even sleep. The next day he began to walk through his forest, thinking that the walk will do him good. Tough luck. He leapt in a tree and jumped until he arrived at the top. Although it was February, it was nice and the sun was shining and was emitting his warmth.

-"I can't find absolutely anything that could make Kagome forgive me! How can I make her find out what she really means to me, and that I was a stupid fool not to discover that?!"

He looked at the scenery in front of him. Some of the flowers were on the verge of blooming, and he could easily see the colored patterns of each flower field.

-"That's it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the end of the day. All of the day, Kagome spent it with Houjo. Although he wads a nice boy, she really wanted to spend the day with Inuyasha. But she remembered the dispute she had with him, and she knew he still must be angry, not to mention that she knew that he doesn't feel for her what she feels for him.

She closed the front door with a sigh. Her family wasn't home, being at the anniversary of a relative. She went up to her room and closed the door with another long sigh. But when she turned around, she dropped her backpack. On her desk was the most beautiful rose bouquet she had ever seen. She went to her desk and picked it up. Then she observed a letter through the red mass. She took it and read it.

"_For Kagome…"_ it was definitely Inuyasha's hand writing. Did he get her this bouquet? But were there roses in this time of year? But then she remembered that it was Sengoku Jidai that she talked about. Almost anything was possible. A huge smile appeared on her face and she thought that she was in the heavens. Then she opened the letter and tears started to run on her cheeks.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I want you to know,_

_That I LOVE YOU TOO"_

She was all caught up in registering everything that she didn't notice when Inuyasha entered the room. She was startled when she felt warm arms around her and a voice at her ear.

-"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome."

She turned around and met Inuyasha's amber eyes.

-"Inuyasha…Was that…? Are you really-?"

But she couldn't continue because Inuyasha pressed his lips on hers. Kagome was surprised at first but she gave in. She always had dreamt that she will be with Inuyasha this way, but never thought that it will come true one day. The kiss was sweet but Kagome could feel all of Inuyasha's love emitting from it. They parted after 3 minutes and hugged one another. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

-"I'm sorry for being such an egoistic jerk, Kagome."

-"I forgive you, Inuyasha. But tell me something."

-"What?"

-"Were you the one who stole that piece of chocolate?"

-"Well…I…Um…" he stammered.

-"Inuyasha!" she sounded like he was going to be sited.

-"Yes! It was me!" he braced himself for meeting with the floor, but nothing happened. He looked at Kagome with only one eye. She was smiling.

-"Aren't you mad?"

-"Why should I be?" Then she blushed. "Did it taste good?"

-"Don't know. Let me have another taste."

-"Okay, let me get another…"

She was interrupted as Inuyasha pressed his lips again on hers. He felt her small, surprised intake of breath, but she soon relaxed. Before they knew it, they were exploring each other's mouth, massaging each other's tongue's, falling into the feeling of one another once more. Kagome ran her tongue gently across the hanyou's fangs and she felt his body shiver with pleasure. They could have been lost to the world and not realized anybody was around. Kagome reached her hands up and began rubbing his soft, fluffy dog-ears on top of his head, causing Inuyasha to moan softly into her mouth. After some minutes they parted flushed and panting.

-"I think I like this taste better," Inuyasha said while panting. "You're much sweeter than that chocolate."

Kagome smiled and embraced him.

-"That's the most beautiful thing that you've ever said to me."

-"Keh!"

-"Happy Valentine's Day, Inuyasha"

-"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome."

And they just stood there, embraced.


End file.
